just another story
by sesshylover222
Summary: whats sesshomaru to do when a loudmouth not afriad to speak her mind bad influence girl comes his way why he takes her in  of course! it gets better as it goes on
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so give me props where they due alright this story is about sesshomaru and my made up character katara she was going to her friend's house some weird thing start happening. Well you can guess again this my first story so don't get mad by the way I don't know what my age says but im actually 13 you can tell by the crappy spelling anyway I don't own inuyasha blah blah ah blah you know the rest any way STORY STARTS NOW: there was a girl named karta your average girl she was about 5.7she has grey eyes she has black hair with brown highlights her hair is shoulder length she is 14 and she has an extremely curvy body she is half black and half Hispanic. She started her day of talking to her sister kesha she told me my friend tiffany wanted me to come over stay for the summer I stretched and got up packed my clothes I got dressed in black skinny jeans and a red fluffy shirt and black heels hooped gold earrings red eyeshadow and curled my hair in a high ponytail with my bangs out everyone always say I overdress but I don't see it. I walked down the street because her house isn't that far I was getting eyed by everyone going down the street by boys and girls but hey im used to it. So I was walking until a strange man with black wavy hair and red eyes said he could tell my future I don't usally go for things like that but hey he looked poor so I said hurry I need to be somewhere so he started then halfway through he started laughing evily it was scaring the shit out of me so I ran but ended up being swallowed by a blue light when I opened my eyes a dude with white hair was in front of me trying to wake me up by yelling at me so I said SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL IM RIGHT HERE! He said HTEN WAKE YOUR ASS UP WENCH! I said first o of all I don't know what that is second if you don't stop fucking yelling at me I will cut you I pulled out my pocket knifehe called a woman named kagome she had raven colored hair brown eyes and looked about 15 she said hi don't mind inuyasha he has a bit of an attitude he said I AINT GOT NO ATTTITUDE WENCHshe said YES YOU DO KNOW BE QUIET suprisely he stoped so I said so that's his name um do you know where I am she said your 500 years in the past in japan I panicked and said WOW IM IN JAPAN! She said yeah but five hundred years in the past I said BUT IM IN JAPAN IVEALWAYS WANTED TO BE HERE she said welcome then some strange dude in purple robes came to me and said whats your name fair maiden I said umm.. Katara you he said my name is miroku lady katara will you bear my children I humored him meet me tonite maybe everyone gasped and then a strange woman and a very cute outfit came and hit him with an oversized boomerang I started laughing and saying im just kidding then all of the sudden a very sexy demon wearing all white with silver hair a moon on his forehead and markings on his cheeks with a bored ex pressionon his face with a green thing by him ugly to a little girl who was very cute so I mindlessly screamed I like your hair cute lillte girl wats your name not knowing I was hurting the demons ears she screamedRINS NAME IS RIN YOU! Isaid MY NAME IS KATARA NICE TO MEET YOU then inuyasha said WENCH STOP YELLING! I said tsk tsk tsk but inuyasha your yelling HE SAID GRRR ITS HURTING MY EARS I said but inuyasha if you're the one yelling arent you hurting your own ears he said nuoyhing and backed away rin laughed and said I like her then I said hey sexy dude in the white why don't you talk his eye twitched at the complement the women blushed and the men gasped he said don't call me that wench I said WHAT THE HELL IS A WENCH AND WHY DOES EVERYONE CALL ME THAT! Inuyasha muttered because you are one I said WHAT!1 HE SAID NOTHING INUYASHA SAID SESSHOMARU what do you want sesshomaru calmy said my business is not within your concern HE SAID WOMAN COME HERE I SAID WHO ME LOOKING CONFUSED HE SAID YES YOU I DON'T I DON'T LIKE REPEATING MY SELF ISAID FUCK YOU AND WALKED OFF WITH MY HIPS SWAYING ANGRELY EVERYONED STAYED IN SHOCK UNTILL KAGONME SAID SHES GONNA DIE THEN SESSHOMARU WAS GONE IN A FLASH THEN I SCREAMED SORRY THE STORY IS SO CRAPPY WELL LEAVE REVIEWS


	2. Chapter 2

OKAY I KNOW THE FIRST CHAPTER WASN'T THE BEST

SO ILL TRY TO DO BETTER HOPEFULLY! THE CHAPTERS WILL GET BETTER

AS THE STORY GOES ON ANYWAY HERE WE GO

CHAPTER 2

What re you doing with me. I said shut up wench befo- CALL MEENCH ONE MORE TIME! IM GO- going to do what kill me he scoffed I calmed down im not going to kill you im going to pulls out dog whistle she blows it he whimpered STOP WE- I glare at him I mean girl MY NAME AINT GIRL EITHER I said well aint isn't a word and what is your name katara I said he weres rin and that green thingi said he said they are none of your concern I growled sooo can I leave I asked he simply huffed so im leaving then he said he didn't give me an answer so hat is it cause I need to k- ' why the hell does he keep cutting me off' rin and jaken approach he said I just thre my armss up and said whateva he said I don't understand your speaking why do you speak with no respect to this sesshomaru 'I think its time to piss him off' BECAUSE THIS SESSHOMARU IS FUCKING GETTING ON MY NERVES! Just then rin and jaken came in rin would like to know what is a fuck Sesshomaru stared wide eyed I just started laugh saying rin don't say again ill tel you what it means when your older' if I stay that long I hope I don't but these people are funny' I whispered if the mutt keeps me around that long he growled

Katara-sama will you come with rin to pick flowers sure rin I said then I looked at sesshomaruwinking at him and flirting sesshomaru started to think 'is she trying to entice this sesshomaru hn if it's a game she wants ita a game shhe will get' but why do I keep her around because shes a possible mother for rin yes that's it' hey rin lets pick hi some pink flowers hey rin whats that you have one this kimonodo you think we can get sesshomaru a pink one like thatshe nodded then jaken came out and said ITS LORD SESSHOMARU TO YOU PATHETIC HUMAN- ' WELL AT LEAST HE DIDN'T SAY WENCH' WENCH REALLY FU- she looked over at rin who was paying verey close attention so sighed jaken do you want me to give you a present for calling me that he looked scared but refused to really show it in his tone YOU CANT HARM ME TASTE THE POWER ON THE STAFF OF TWO HEADS! I use my telepathy to lift him and his staff he started screaming LORD SESSHOMARU HELP ME sesshomaru mentally sighed ' might as well see hats going on' he walked into the clearing shocked at what he say jaken in the air rin on the ground tears in her eyes and katara laughed and pointing to jakensesshomaru eyes grew red until he noticed rin was laugheding at jaken he calmy saIid whats going one I slowly put jaken down and let the staff hit him in the head he then ran behind sesshomaru how did you do that he said'I have never see any demon with that type of power' I taught myself how to use it I had this power but I couldn't control it so theres your answer sexiest he growled at the name so did rin he said don't call me that he said what sexiest I think it fits you cause your quite sexy I must admit then I circled him nice body too under all these robes he smirked evily 'what the hell am I getting myself into' sesshomaru said we make camp here rin wants to know if you want to fish with me rin I said im not a fisher but ill try rin said okay then we left

Were back after about fifteen minutesw of fishing we had enough so me and rin cooked the fish will jaken was mumbling in his sleep I lokked over at sesshomaru will he looked like he was sleep to I stared at him undressing him with my mind not knowing iwas using my telepathy to undress him' pathetic woman staring is unlady like' then he felt his robes coming a done he was shocked she wanted him that bad he peeked his eyes open he saw she staring but no one was in front of him rin was sleep jaken too he was cofused katara then saw what she was doing but her mind woudnt let her stop so she ran up to him tried to tie hakamas back uo not know ing that she was up he then opened his eyes to see her on him tieing his hakamas up he stared in shock and disbelief at her her eyes went wide then her mind started to undress her he was growning hard at the sight he then said girl it seems your body has urges that need to be fuflied he smirked his hand ran down her ass she smirked then siadPERVERT! so loudinuyasha and everyone else heard ir miroku said music to my ears sango and kagome shouted hentai and slapped him and sighed when will he learn mean while back with sesshomaru and katara she slapped him and rin awoke and jaken rin said whats going on nothing sesshomaru said he gave me a look that clearly said say the wrong thing ill kill you she smirked and sesshomaru tried to k- rin go to sleep she did so were you going to tell her I smirked maybe they stared at each other until she fell asleep

The next day they awoke katara and said sesshy can I bathe he said yes rin do you wanna come she said yes we stripped and entered the spring I had my ipod and listened to beyonce and ciara when we got out rin went to look for flowers I changed into shorts and a tank and begin to stretch to ciara ride sesshy heard and being as curious as he went to see what it was and what meet his eyes shocked him so much he could have fainted

Srry for the cliffy he at least for me to make the next chapter I should have 2reviews don't you think I deserve as much even if it sucks thanks to the peeps who will or did give me reviews


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you everyone for waiting sorry my computer was broken and im a little sick pray for me kay

Sorry if you didn't understand some things in the last chapter my bro thought would be funny to mess up some things any way on with chapter three

What sesshomaru saw shocked him so much he would have lost his bored expression if he was not as composed as he is what was there was scarier than anything jaken rin and katara were in shorts like short shorts and tank tops tied up in a knot dancing to single ladies they were almost done when kataara said "hi"

It scared jaken so much he almost jumped out his shorts sesshomaru who was still in shock said "jaken leave rin put on your kimono out of those indecent clothes" "what" katara said

"Why do you have them in those clothes" cause they wanted to learn how to dance well not jaken but we dragged him into it but he got into it eventually do you want to learn how to I got extras" she pulled extra shorts and extra tank top he was mortified "why do you have so many of those" "because my friends

And me were supposed to practice in t-" " that's enough" he said " your mean" than she thought about his nickname then she started singing "sexy sesshy is so sexy he is the best at everything I luv him and he luves me were a happy family" while skipping away sesshomaru's anime sweat dropped `this is going to be a long night he thought when he returned to camp katara and rin where singing it

After five more minutes he knocked us out put us on au-un they woke up about three hours later he had caught a boar he said "cook it" katara looked at it with a cocked head she opened her mouth to say something but she thought about rin and shut her mouth than said irritated "how do you expect me to cook this" it was his turn to cock his head " you don't know how to cook you would not make a good wife" she said calmy "first im only fourteen second I know how to cook just not this" she said pointing to the boar "third WHO ASKED YOU" he said " to answer your questio-" " I wasn't asking I was stating" "do not interrupt this sesshomaru" she looked shocked because of all the times he interrupted her but she let him

Continue " to answer your first question human females are married and have kids when there around your age second I do not care what you can cook as long as rin eats third everything you do or say depends on what this sesshomaru says" she rolled her eyes at the last part she said sarcastically " sure LORD sesshomaru rin would you like penut butter and jelly" " what is that katara-sama" " its delicious just try it"

She fixed it as soon as she bit it a huge smile spread across her face " its very good katara-sama" "thanks jaken sesshomaru want some" jaken nodded his head it smelt delicious to him

It smelt good to lord sesshomaru but he wouldn't addmit it jaken bit his and said "its very good" sesshomaru said "fine bring it here human" she growled at the name but if she knew correctly dogs plus penut butter was bad " here you go sesshomaru" he smelt it it smelt delicious he had to admit so he bit it

Then he began eating faster after he was done he noticed he couldn't talk he looked at katara but she laughed and said "come rin lets sleep"rin said "okay" they drifted to sleep leaving confused sesshomaru in his palce trying to get it out

The next day they ran into the only guy who could make skirt look good

Sorry leaving off like that but hey that's my style hope you

Like it leave reviews


	4. Chapter 4

SOORY IM GOING TO UDATE AS SOON AS I CAN soo here we go

CHAPTER 4

"hey sesshomaru that dude is in a skirt" sessshomaru looked at kartara confused "human that is a wolf not a

DUDE" "so your telling me you don't know what a dude is" "no" they kept talking ignoring koga

"a dude is a male of any species if you look like a human" "hnn" she rolled her eyes at his hnn "so whats your name" he looked at her suspiciously "koga" "hey koga im katara nice to meet you you're the first one ive meet who didn't yell at me" sesshomaru was listening in on there conversation katara knew so she tried being to friendly "its nice to meet you too" why do I care if she talks to the wolf sesshomaru thought because youre afraid that mangy wolf might take her away his beast said I do not she may leave if she wishes he thought back "woman if you wish you may leave with the wolf" she was shocked but she had an idea "sesshomaru if I leave than I cant admire your sexiness" she said with a pout "and besides no offense to koga but I like gay boys as much as the next girl but it wont be as fun as travling with you and rin and jaken better" sesshomaru was happy that she said that but didn't know why just as that was said inuyasha and the gang came through the bushes inuyasha laughing kagome sango miroku and shippo holding back laughter "that's a good one I cant remember why we got rid of the wench" said inuyasha "I AINT NO WENCH DOG BOY" "now I remember" he mumbled "I HEARD THAT!""YOU WERE MEANT TO!" "THAT'S IT YOU LI-" "enough " said sesshomaru "what" said katara "save your breath lets go" "fine..

Wait I guess koga isn't gay after all" said katara everyone looked at koga who was asking kagome was she ready to leave now to be his woman " so kagome are you ready to leave now" "I sorry koga" said kagome nervously

"HEY DOG BOY" said katara sesshomaru has now put her on his shoulder "LOOKS LIKE KAGOME HAS SOME ONE ELSE AND HES CUTER" that hit sesshomaru like a ton of bricks but he kept walking " HEY

KAGOME IF I WAS YOU GO WITH THE FULL DEMON WOLF HURRY BECAUSE IM SURE HE HAS SOMEONE ELSE WAITING TO TAKE YOUR PLACE" " you don't know the half of it"

Kagome mumbled "YES I DO" katara screamed "you know she has a point kagome" koga said "you know she has ver good hearing" said miroku "THANKS MIROKU!" shes really weird" said inuyasha " YOUR ONE TO TALK DOG EARS" then a rock flew up and hit him in the head "OW" said inuyasha HA!

Said katara "HEY KOGA GET YOUR HAND OFF OF KAGOME ! Screamed inuyasha

BACK WITH SESSHY!

"hey whats wrong with you I was on a roll I think I almost made him ex-" her words were cut of by sesshomaru smashing his lips against her she was shocked but eventually she melted into kissing him back

AT NARUKU'S CASTLE

"kagura everthing going according as plan" "yes master naruku"

Sorry I had to end it there but the way I am I love CLIFFYS WHOO YEAH!


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHORS NOTES**

Sorry im taking so long im but I was sick and in the hospital

I have to get surgery in a few weeks and ill try to have a chapter out by thanksgiving

I said ILL TRY but I just had to let you guys know happy halloween u guys peace


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sorry its been along time since ive posted my computer is broken so I have to use the schools

"sesshomaru that was amazing" katara said sesshomaru just smirked and was about to kiss her again until she stopped him "uh sesshomaru I don't think we should do this" sesshomaru was shoucked and he showed it all over his face "and why not?" he asked her smirk was so evil it made the gods cower in fear "oh nothing just that im mary sue"

Well that's it I don't have that much time so THAT'S ALL FOLKS!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sorry there so short

ON WITH THE STORY

For the first time and sesshomaru's life he was scared and disgusted at the same time then mary sue turned into a fat and greasy pimple faced greasy haired girl sesshomaru almost vomited at the thought of kissing her again. He tried to use his sword but he noticed mary sue hd it "looking for this" she smirked he growled at her "aww sesshy don't be like that" she said he tried to use his acid whip but it turned to licorice and that only feed mary sue "Mmm thanks sesshy" she said "now give me a kiss" she said with her lips ouckered out he was sick to his stomach "burn in hell" he said "only if you come with" ashe said "NOW KISS ME!" she said angrily then she backed him in a corner he was defenseless "no no noooo" he screamed then sesshomaru jumped up from the tree 'it was just a dream' he thought "hey fluff butt get up" yelled katara as she waved her hand in his face. 'yes it was definalty a dream because I would never kiss that' he thought "come on me and rin are starving' she whined "hn" he said 'asshole' she thought "did you enjoy your dream" fluffy?" she asked he was shocked as she was walking with rin and jaken 'why do I think she knows about the dream' he thought "hurry up fluffy" "don't you dare speak to lord sesshomaru that way!" jaken yelled katara looked back a " didn't I put you in your place like three days ago GOD would you just leave?" she said abouslty irritated "ilove my power!" she thought as she looked at sesshomaru

At least I uploaded people no matter how bad it sucks lol


	8. Chapter 8

BATH TIME WITH THE GIRLS

Sesshomaru had taken rin and katara to the river and the caught fish after they were done eating

Katara went to talk to sesshomaru "hey fluffy me and rin are going to take a bath don't wait up!" sesshomaru just nodded "bye! As rin and katara made it to the hot spring they stripped and got in. "aww its relaxing isn't it rin?" katara said as she looked at rin "yep katara sama" katara then closed her eyes and put her arms over her head "aww so relaxing" she moaned out then she haerd talking and instantly opened her eyes "who's there? She said "katara?" someone said "yeah who is it" she looked around "its me kagome" then someone cleared there throat kagome rolled her eyes 'and sango" "hi katara mind if we join?" sango said "sure" nkatara said they then stripped and got in "this is so relaxing right?" sango said

Everyone moaned out a yes then everyone heard a bush move then sango grabbed her boomerang kagome grabbed her bow and arrow and I had my hand ready "who's there" we all yelled "yo" someone said "kagura?" kagome said as she squinted her eyes to look beyond the bush "yeah" kagome had her arrows up and sango her boomerang "don't worry im not going to try to kill you jeez" kagome said "huh?" and cocked her head to the side confused

"im just here to take a bath" everyone said ohhhhhhh "well join in" katara said she then stripped and got in and again for the third time katara said "this is so relaxing right?" everyone moaned out 'yeah' then there was another sound coming from the bush "AWW NOT AGAIN!" Katara whined as she splashed her hands in the water everyone got in a defensive pose and saw the one they never thought they would see in a lifetime.

Sorry ima end it here there will be a part two tho review plz!


	9. Chapter 9

BATH TIME PART 2

The person who no one every expected to see well not everyone because rin nor katara knew who it was izayoi stepped out of the bush and smiled and waved "hey ladies how are you?,mind if I join you? It's been awhile since I've had a warm relaxing bath" everyone was deeply confused "uh sure" kagome said nervously

Katara was irritated now everybody knew something that she didn't "excuse me kagome if you would" kagome nodded and covered rins ears who was humming and looking at the fireflies

Katara stood up and walked over to izayoi and said ' um excuse me but who the fuck are you?" izayoi looked confused at her 'aww for such a beautiful young girl you have a dirty mouth" she said as she smirked "but if you must know im inuyasha's mother" katara was shocked ''SOO YOUR THAT LOUD STINKY RUDE RAGEDY ASS MUTTS MOTHER?" izayou glared at her "are you finished?" katara tappd her finger on her cheek and thought 'no not really" she said everyone was shocked that she kept talking "he's also ungrateful and ugl-" izayoi had her fists balled up and looked very threating "uh never mind" she said and smiled nervously as she backed away into the farthest corner away from izayoi

Izayoi smiled sweetly and said "isn't this bath wonderful?" "yeah" everyone said

Ok im done for now im so lazy review plz for me! Thank you for the people who do and did bless you


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to the people that reviewed my story even tho its not that good remember its my first story but

Its getting better along the way….. Anyway

Disclaimer : I do not own inuyasha but I do own katara

CHAPTER 10

"aww this bath is so relaxing" izayoi said "yeah sure it well was" she said nervously izayoi glared at her "anyway ive seen you taking care and dealing with his temper" she said this time katara was happy to join in because she loves to dig up dirt "sooo"katara said as she scotted closer to kagome kagome was now really nevous because when katara has that deadly glint in her eye "spill kagome you love inu don't you? Kagome was now turningf a bright read 'wh- whaaat of course I don't!" she turnesd around trying not to face katara "yes you do your blushing!" said katara as she started laughing and izayoi started ro dunk kayara and sango was tickling kagome and rin was in her back so this was basically that perverted monks dream who was actually coming to check up on kagome and sango but was blessed by the gods with sight he was seeing he had to get closer as he tried to sneak out kagura ans katara noticed him

"what are you doing monk!" the both said miroku then came out of hidin and all the women ducked other than katara and kagura "well you see ladies I was coming to check on kagome and sango" sango then said "so you weren't up to your hentai ways?" "of course no dear sango" it was katara time to mess it uo for him

"then why were you hiding in the bush" katara said "uh well I wa- I mean I- you women are goinh to beat me up now arent you? "yep" everyone said as they cracked there knuckles

After giving miroku a beat down everyone decieded it was time to leave before there skin got all wrinkly

After giving their goodbyes only izayoi katara and rin were left "hey izayoi are you going back to inuyasha?" katara asked curiously "oh heavens no" she said waving her hand in the air "why not?"

"because If I come he will stop searching for the jewel and live with me and he wont kill naraku and

That's his destint and plus I just came for a good bath" she said as she finished dressing her self

"bye katara" she waved "be careful your mouth will get you in trouble" "I will izayoi!" 'bitch' she thought but she noticed that her clothes weren't there 'dammit miroku' she thought 'ill get that perverted monk' she thought

"ok rin you go make sure jaken and sesshomaru arent at camp for me ok?" rin smiled "sure katara-chan"

Rin came back five minutes later 'no neither of them are there" katara had comfidence in herself that she could make it there put on her clother and do her hair before sesshomaru and jaken got back "yes thank you rin" as she sped of into the forest she ran into something hard which she automatically she thought was a demon she used her power tolift it upinto the air "woman put me down" the voice said "oh its you sesshy" she then put him down "woman what did I say about that name" "whats wrong with it"katara said "human

don't try my patience" "sorry sesshy" he growled and looked down at her curent state 'shes naked ' he thought katara noticed his face had a slight redness to it "are you blushing ?" she snickered "whats making you blush ?" 'you woman!' he thought she started jumping up and down which made it even worse for sesshomaru he then walked over to her clothes picked them up and sat them in her hand she looked down at her self 'shit she thought and she walked away with the shred of dignity she still has 'I am so stupid'

She thought as she walked away seshomaru was interested in her now but he didn't know why 'interesting human' he thought

As she walked away katara sat down in the forest with her clothes own just thinking unaware of the

Red eyes watching her in the bush the man came out it was naraku "woman" he said making her jump " who are you?" he was happy that she asked him to introduce his self "I am naraku powerfullest demon on the planet katara rolled her eyes 'yeah right' she thought 'and what do you want with me?" he smirked " you will come with me" "why should I?" he s,irked " I didn't give you a choice"

Whoo im, finally done with this chapter plz review


	11. Chapter 11

"you wouldn't dare" katar said naraku smirked as he threw her over his shoulder she was beating on his back 'let me down! Let me down! You bastard fluffy help!" she yelled naraku covered her mouth "you are one loud onna… but I like it your going to be a feisty one in bed" he said as he smirked 'he wouldn't dare take advantage of me' she thought naraku heard what she thought 'oh but I would little one" she was shock ed he could read minds oh god this isn't going to be fun where the hell is sesshomaru we you need him

BACK WITH SESSHOMARU

W'where is that little human she is suppose to be feeding rin ' he thought as he looked around for the 9th time that night 'maybe she got lost, no be I cant track her scent but naraku's scent is all over the place' his eyes widned in realization 'jaken watch rin he s" hehe said as he ran into the woods following naraku's snent

Ssorry that's all folks please review I need atleast three or I wont make a t anothere chapter


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for such a short chapter but I didn't have enough timome

She said as she started to cry naraku looked confused "I haven't did anything to you woman your just in a room " he said slightly irritated she looed around "oh " she said as she smiled sheepishly "I thought that i- , I mean i- you know what neevermind why did you bring me here?" she said he smilede to finsh itanyway here I go!

As sesshomaru sped into the forest he tried to search for narakus scent it was a faint smell but he had it sesshomaru didn't know why but he wanted narakus head it wasn't like she was important

She was just a little human that rin liked he could always find another female like that miko that's travels with the halfbreed 'no' he thought 'that stories to old everyone uses that plot and hei don't want to be mated to the mike' he thought 'wait! Hwere did that thought come from?' he thought but he was so caught up with his thinking that he didn't notice the crowd of demons surrounding narakus castle

INSIDE NARAKUS CASTLE

"he let me go why did you lock me in here! Let me go! I wannna go home why did you bring me here what did I do to you!"she said as she broke down and started to cry naraku slightly tilted his head kinda confused "woman I have done you no harm I have even placed you in one of my finest rooms" he said she looked around "oh" she smiled sheepishly "I thought because you kidnapped me that you were going to tourture me hehehe aww come on! I guess I was a little dramatic"she said he stared at her she sighed "ok I was really dramatic" he continued to stare at her she inhaled and breathed "ok, ok, ok I was super dramatic"she said he smiled you are funny human" he said as he laughed

She liked his laugh it was heart warming,wait his laugh was heartwarming she thought no it couldn't be he kidnapped her! And she likes him! No never she suddenly stopped laughing naraku felt a little concerned why has his little human stopped laughing "why have you stoppedlaughing "he said he walked up to her she hung her head low he lifted her head up bye her chin "why have you stopped I like you laugh it sounds like little bell"he said as he leaned in and kissed her she was shocked that he ksissed her and that she liked it! She pulled away slightly embarrassed she looked him in the eyes "is this why you brought me here?" she said he smiled "your lips are very soft"he said as he leaned in again but she stopped him "answer my question is this why you brought me here ?" he frowned then took a deep breath slightly nervous he grabbed her hand and looked her in her eyes "will you be my mate?" he said "ummm can I think about it?" she said he kissed her once more "yes you may" then he disappered as he did sesshomaru burst in " are you well?" he said she fell on her knees sesshomaru rushed to her "are you hurt?" she looked at him "no" he lifted her up and put her on his back as he sped back to camp but he was curious whyy was she acting like this did naraku say or do something to her as he returned to camp rin ran up to his leg and hugged it "sesshomaru-sama your back!" she said "rin jaken go" "yes sesshomaru-sama" they both said they ran off into the forest "woman what did naraku do to you?" he asked she took a deep breath and looked at him "he asked me to mate him"


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry it took me so long to update my laptop was broken anyway on with the next chapter

"you will do no such thing" sesshomaru said angrily "why you got to hate sesshomaru" sesshomaru look confused 'why do I hate? I don't have any hate in my heart for her' "woman I have no hate for you nor have I ever hated you" sesshomaru said "wow you don't understand, imean your jealous" she said crossing her arms and scoffing sesshomaru stared at her shocked "woman I have no need to be jealous of that filthy halfbreed I do not need you and I honestly don't care if you mate him get out of my sight" seshomaru said angrily "sesshomaru im so-" she said but she was cut off by him saying "leave" but I- "now" he said "fine!" she said crying running away "shit why do I have to be an idiot" sesshomaru thought "I GUESS IT RUNS IN THE FAMILY' sesshomaru's beast thought "are you calling my family idiois' 'YES' "welli guess the halfbreed is but not me my father and mother' 'WHATEVER SHOULDN'T YOU BE CHASING AFTER THE GIRL' sesshomaru completely forgot because he was having an idiotic conversation with his beast 'HEY I HEARD THAT THOUGHT' 'whatever' sesshomaru thought as he rolled his eyes 'MASTER JUST ADMIT THAT YOU LOVE THE GIRL' 'never I do not love her I just fell compled to have her around' 'JUST GO FIND THE WOMAN!' 'your right'

BACK WITH KATARA

She ran ran with all her might 'I hate you sesshomaru, I really do but I cant help but love you at the same time 'wait what the hell is wrong with me I don't love him!' she was so lost in her thoughts that she tripped over a root but fell into strong warm hands she looked up into the arms over her savior she was shocked "I cant believe its you"

that's it for now I want you all to guess who it is lol

Bye everyone!


	14. Chapter 14

Ok next chapter!

"I cant believe its you" katara said shocked "yes little one it is me inutashio"

"why are you here?" she said he smiled "to help my son out he has failed to realize that he has something special in front of him so go back to him im not asking you to mate him little one but you could at least work it out with him ok?" she smiled "sure inutashio" she hugged him and walked away she almost forgot "but can you take me back im a little lost" she smiled sheepishly he chuckled "ok little one"

BACK WITH SESSHOMARU

'maybe I was a little hard on her' YES YOU WHERE YOU KNOW YOU LOVE HER JUST ADMIT IT' 'no never' 'WHATEVER YOU BETTER FIX THIS SHE 'S COMING BACK WITH YOUR FATHER' sesshomaru was shocked 'father?' YEP HERE THEY COME BYE'

As he said that they came through the bushes "father?" sesshomaru said "why are you with her" he sighed "son you have to fix this you have a wonderful thing don't lose it " as he said that he disappered into the woods "hi sesshomaru I've made up my mind" this was the moment he was waiting for the truth shall be revaled …

That's it who do you think she will choose naraku or sesshomaru comment plz!


	15. Chapter 15

sorry you guys i didnt have my computer so now im using my phone thanks for yall love and support! ok now on with the story!

RECAP: "Sesshomaru ive made my choice" katara said. 'why am i so nervous? its her choice. so what if she chooses naraku?' he thought but his inner demon always in his feelings said'MASTER DO YOU WANT TO BE ALONE FOREVER?' sesshomaru thought 'no i dont' she opened her mouth to speak but he stopped her. he sighed " katara, i dont care who you choose just know i will always... ill always.." she stopped him with her lips. it was the most passionate kiss of their lives. she smiled "sesshomaru ILL always love you ..and forever will" he smiled and for the first time it didnt mean someone would die. they kissed again but this time it lingered and got alittle sensual he started to rub on her body and she began rubbing his chest "HEY!" someone yelled they looked back "what?" katara said looking extremely mad it was the whole gang but mainly inuyasha " dammit could you go somewhere with that i mean come on your in the middle of the forest.

katara smiled " awww yashy are you jealous?" she hugged him and he blushed and stammered " i-i- ... I am not jealous!" she laughed " sure... anyway lets get something to eat sesshy" she looked at him his eyevbrow twitched "mate dont call me that" she got that evil look in her eyes " sesshy sesshy sesshy seessshhyy!" he grabbed hee and kissed her she blushed "well that shut me up" and laughed as they walked hand in hand.

AFTER EATING AND EVERYTHING SEXUAL...COME ON IM NOT ACTUALLY GOING TO PUT A SEX SCENE IN THERE SHEESH! ...READ A BOOK OR SOMETHING YOU PERVERTS... ANYWAY ON WITH THE STORY.

katara was walking in the woods up to the sesshomaru who was sleeping on the tree. then she heard a noise she turned around really fast. to see a redheaded girl with green eyes "who are you?" katara said she walked closer as katara backed up "its time to go back to your time" she said katara was getting mad so she stood her ground and yelled "no i will never leave sesshomaru! my mate!" sesshomaru jumped up and grabbed the girl "why are you here?" the girl laugged " its time for her to return to her time" sesshomaru growled and threw her down " she will never leave!" she grabbed katara"its to late goodbye lord of the west." and disappered .but before she left katara said " sesshomaru the jewel shard! it will lead you to me hurry i love you" sesshomaru growled and destroyed half of the forest then went to find everyone to start working on the search for the shards.

IN KATARAS ERA

katara appaered in her room . with the girl next to her then she burst out crying " why would you do this to me?...why? i have not done a damn thing to you" katara was enraged and tryed to hit the girl and the girl grabbed her and said " you will thank me for this" then she dissapeared katara fell to her bed and cryed herself to sleep dreaming about her love sesshomaru. "sesshomaru my love my 'killing perfection'"

sorry thats the end of the chapter 15 sorry its so sad but review! thanks


End file.
